


Reservations

by ragnarok89



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bodyguard, Dark Past, Developing Relationship, Drabble, During Canon, Feelings Realization, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Missing Scene, Moving On, No Dialogue, One Shot, Opposites Attract, Past Relationship(s), Requited Love, Royalty, Season/Series 04, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19367056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Though they were bodyguard and royalty, there was something there.





	Reservations

There were too few too times Mako had allowed himself to take things easy, not to always have a weight on his shoulders. For so long, he had only thought of how he and Bolin could survive another day. Through pro-bending and by any means necessary, Mako had to be wary of everything  _and_  everyone that he hadn't even allowed the possibility of anything else.

Becoming a bodyguard to Prince Wu was something he didn't expect. Wu was definitely born with a silver spoon in his mouth; he had to learn what someone from his standing held beyond his sheltered world.

Even after all the silly requests and acquiescing, great change had turned everything upside down and then some. Prince Wu indeed had changed for the better, Mako saw that. From annoyance to tolerance, to duty and friendship, to something more, Mako never thought he could see anyone else that way again.

There was also the exciting possibility of Wu feeling the same after what they had been through together. Though they were bodyguard and royalty, there was something there.

Mako oversaw Wu become more in favor of independent states, leaving the Earth monarchy in the past, and he couldn't help but find that there was something wasn't there before. Mako had the chance to take things easy, and with Wu, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
